


Recording

by Noriaki_Darby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Photography, Obsession, One Night Stands, Scratching, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Prompto finds the Chancellor of Niflheim very attractive and has been documenting him from a distance for a while.This time, the distance was much more closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im turning the tables around for this ship and make prompto the creepy and obsessive one here (not that ardyn is gonna be less...y'know...ardyn)
> 
> after all, he /is/ a photographer.
> 
> also thanks cactus for beta-ing! ^v^

A man of no consequence.

Ardyn.

Ardyn Izunia.

Chancellor of Niflheim.

With every encounter there’s always something new to learn about him.

There’s only one thing to wonder, “what next?”

Whenever the crew would see him again could be tomorrow… or maybe a week… or maybe never.

Either way, there’s got to be a way to get more answers.

After that one photo Prompto took of him when the crew were on their way to the Disc of Cauthess, some part of him was telling him not to stop. Ardyn said he  didn’t  mind at all, after all...

Prompto had an extra SD card for his camera kept inside of a hidden pocket of his bag. Nobody but him knew that the card was full of pictures of Ardyn; when the Regalia  stopped  right behind him when they reach a stoplight, when they were following him at the Vesperpool, when he was chatting with Noctis, when he was lounging at his car one night; he even got a close up of him when he was sleeping inside it, snapping more for each time he tossed or turned or yawned, and so much more.

So much more...

The more pictures he took, the more infatuated he became, Prompto  would  never forget that one night where while the others were sleeping in their tent, he went out to the campfire just to masturbate. Biting into his shirt, pants unfastened and pulled down just enough for his cock to be out as he sat down on one of the coleman chairs, one hand gripping onto the camera, and the other violently pumping his length as he gazed into the man’s handsome face in the photos. He thankfully wasn’t caught, but he knew he had to be careful if he tries to do that again.

When the crew went to Lestallum one day, they stumbled upon Vyv again who wanted some more photos from Duscae. Prompto thought this might be a perfect opportunity to leave the others and venture on his own. If he were to be ambushed by a monster, which he hopes  wouldn’t  happen, h e would just run as fast as he could.

Noctis and Prompto were wandering around town when Prompto finally decided to take the chance.

“You sure about that?” Noctis cocked his head to the side. “This might be the first time you’ve ever chosen to leave on your own.”

Prompto casually laughed. “Well, he’s asking for photos just from me, right?”

Noctis looked at him with a rather concerned expression.

“I don’t wanna be drag on you guys. I-I’ll be fine! Besides if Gladio was allowed to leave us for a bit while we were at the Vesperpool, why can’t I?”

The expression didn’t leave Noctis’ face, but he finally nodded. “Alright… if anything goes  _ really  _ bad. Just call us, and we’ll try to get to you.”

“Don’t ya worry, I’ll try not to be too reckless,” he laughed again and ran off. Noctis watched as he jogged into the streets and disappeared after making a turn.

Hours have passed, and the sun began to set, giving the sky a beautiful dark blue to orange red gradient. Instead of heading to Duscae like Vyv requested, Prompto has lingered around in Lestallum, camera clutched onto with both hands, trying to not get into sight with any of the others, in case they were to notice anything suspicious from him. He debated if he even should leave Lestallum and actually search for Ardyn, or wait and take his chances of him showing up again.

Prompto arrived at the same spot where he and the others met Ardyn and learned of his name, his first name, at least. The telescope that he looked through with his back turned.

The memories of him turning his head and greeting them flashed into his mind. How his heartbeat sped up and pounded much harder. How lovingly deep his voice  sounded . How friendly yet mischievous his smile was. How he easily towers over him. How he impulsively started following the Chancellor towards his car while the others awkwardly watched before following quickly after.

All of those thoughts came to a halt when he heard familiar footsteps. Somehow, from the little times he met him, he remembered the sounds of his footsteps on the concrete ground. Prompto turned on his heel to see the familiar tall figure from the distance walking past the trees between them. Prompto thought of hiding near one of the benches, but Ardyn  didn’t  seem to notice him. His camera was still on, and without steadying it, pressed the snapshot button.

There was a flash.

Prompto’s eyes snapped down at the camera, he forgot to turn off the flash. A nd the darkening of the sky  made it illuminate the area  even  brighter. He looked up to see Ardyn, from the distance, had stopped walking, and had his head turned towards him.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

There was no time to study his image like he  had  before, he doesn’t know what kind of face he made when he saw the flash. It took one very short movement of the Chancellor turning towards  _ him  _ that Prompto felt shivers across his skin.

_ Think of something, think of something! _

Prompto turned around and lifted his camera towards the sky, and took another photo, with the flash on. He chewed onto his lip when he felt him coming closer to him. He could tell that he was close when he felt warmth somewhere on his left side. Ardyn was always so warm. When Prompto was up close to him, such as the time at the Vesperpool, he had this urge of just pressing his body against him, face buried into the chest covered by the white fabric, arms snaking beneath the black coat and inhaling his scent.

“Prompto,” He heard the voice from behind, he could feel his hot breath touch his ear. Prompto was half resisting the urge of turning around and meeting him in the eyes, but there’s really no escape.

“Ah! Hey! Sup! You’re that Ardyn dude? Yeah, Ardyn!” he turned around, grinning widely, ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks, camera hidden behind his back, although that would make things suspicious, so he let his arms slacken to his sides. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in Niflheim doing...y’know… ‘Chancellor-y things’?”

“Honestly, I would ask you the same thing. What brings you out here all alone in the dark without your prince?” Ardyn’s lips were curled into a light smile, like he always has been. Then his eyes darted down to the side, at the hand holding the camera. “I’m a bit curious on what prompted you to snap a photo at my direction. Would you mind if I were to…”

Prompto bit onto his lip harder as he felt his chest clenching.  _ Oh no. _

“Take a look at your photos?”

That request gave him goosebumps.

“Uh, w-why?” Prompto asked, taking note of his stuttering. “There’s no-nothing interesting, I swear!”

Ardyn turned his eyes at him, still smirking. Prompto stared back in a mix of fear and on the verge of falling into a trance. “Nothing interesting?” he cocked his head to the side, he must have taken fascination in Prompto’s flustered face. “I can’t know for sure until I see them myself.”

He can’t know what he’s been doing with that camera. What would happen once he sees all those photos of him?  Would  he beat him up for invading his privacy?  Would  he just back away in awkwardness? Or even worse, blackmail him? Or maybe even… fulfill his deep desires? There was no clear answer. Within all that mystery behind the Chancellor, there could be a side, or maybe  _ sides _ , of him that nobody else had seen.

Prompto’s head snapped away from Ardyn. “Ah, look! I see Ignis and Gladio looking for me, gotta go!”

They weren’t there, obviously, but he had to escape. Whatever it took to keep those photos away from him. Prompto sidestepped to give himself an opening and broke into a full legged sprint.

All of a sudden, something struck his head, and everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be assbanging in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it's finally here~ \\('v')/ sorry it took a while, had to deal with school and stuff since im graduating pretty soon
> 
> anyways, heres the assbanging
> 
> once again, thanks cactus for proofreading 'v'

When Prompto woke up, he was tucked in a bed, rather comfortably. He was in The Leville hotel, the same place he, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were staying at. His vest was removed, and so were his boots. It’s night out, the sky has darkened even more.

The last thing he remembered was his head hitting something, but the pain wasn’t there. Was that encounter with Ardyn a dream?

Turns out it wasn’t.

There was a weight at the other side of the bed. He turned his head and saw Ardyn, sitting at the the bed. He wasn’t wearing his black coat, his arms covered by the sleeves of his white blouse, scarf ends dangling at his back, the back of the two waistcoats in full view, they were tied together with laces, almost like a corset. His legs were crossed and his head was low. Prompto heard a beep noise, followed by another, it’s from his camera.

He’s looking through his photos.

Prompto made a loud shriek as he jumped up, making the blankets fly upwards, and lunged himself forward to retrieve the camera. Ardyn yanked the camera out of reach and used his free arm to trap the boy in a headlock.

Prompto squirmed and tried to reach out his arm, hand clawing the air. His face was slightly pressed against the Chancellor’s thigh, his musky scent filling up his nose. He smelled so nice, Prompto wasn’t so sure how to exactly describe it, but it was definitely some sort of high quality cologne. He could probably faint from this faster than chloroform.

“Hmm, Prompto,” Ardyn said over the boy’s loud grunts. “You claim there’s nothing interesting in this camera; am I not interesting enough? All these photographs of me beg to differ,” he chuckled, pressing a button to turn to the next picture.

“Give it back!” Prompto growled, still reaching and curling his other hand into a fist and pounding onto Ardyn’s back. “Give it back, you stinkin’ hobo!”

“That’s mean,” He teased. “Did your prince not teach you any manners?”

The struggle and howling doesn’t seem to affect him a bit, the arm around his neck did not loosen at all.

“This camera is filled with nothing but pictures of yours truly, and you’ve even got ones of me without my knowledge. I’m honestly flattered, you really are a skilled photographer.”

Ardyn’s voice was soft and low. Prompto didn’t need to look to know that he was smiling, sincerely this time. Seems like Ardyn isn’t mad at all about being photographed without his consent. In fact, he enjoyed it? It was a bit of a relief, but being caught doing something as creepy as  _ that _ , it was also so shameful.

Although, this was a dream come true; to be this close of contact with him. To be able to hear him sweet talk to him, smell that lovely scent he carries on him, and touch him, no matter how rough it is. His desires are taking over him, persuading him to just give in.

Prompto stopped reaching and moved his hand and felt skin brush against his fingers, must be his jawline, judging from the slight stubble scratchings.

“What’s this now? You’re submitting to me this soon? I had the slight prediction that you weren’t going to stop thrashing beneath my grasp and I would have to resort to pinning you down to get you to behave; but perhaps there’s no need for that now.”

_ Keep talking… just keep talking. _

Prompto scooted himself away, releasing himself from the headlock, and adjusting himself up a proper sitting position. There was a pause, the only noise Prompto could hear were his own light pants. 

“How did you…” Prompto finally broke the short silence, facing Ardyn’s direction, whose back is still turned at him, the arm holding the camera lowered. “H-how did I…I fainted, didn’t I?”

Ardyn looked over his shoulder, amber eyes looking straight at him. It was hypnotizing. “Indeed.”

“How did I faint? I tried running a-and--!”

“You ran head first into that lamp post behind the telescope and lost consciousness.”

So that’s what happened. Prompto wasn’t sure if he should be chagrined from what got him here or be glad that he got the chance to finally met him face-to-face, alone, and nobody else around...

“Your attempt of fooling me was rather shallow, I must say. Ignis and Gladio were nowhere in sight when you fell. So then, I took responsibility and carried you here.”

So he carried him to the hotel, took off some of his clothes, and tucked him into bed. Holy shit.

Although, how was he carried? Was his limp body slung over his shoulder? Beneath his armpit? Piggyback? Or, even better, a bridal carry?

Either way, just the thought of being held in those arms, Ardyn’s arms, is making him feel a mix of warmth and shakiness throughout his frail body. Too bad he wasn’t awake to fully experience it.

“Um… sorry?” That came out more slurred then he thought.

“Oh no no. No need to be,” Ardyn said, lifted up his arms to stretch. Is he tired? From having to carry Prompto across the town? “Here.”

He handed him back his camera. Prompto sighed in relief as he saw that it was in perfect condition. The screen showed a picture of Ardyn sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the caravan. The shutter blinds framed the picture horizontally, although it was blurry. It was dark, presumably past midnight, one of the caravan lights brightening the area. Prompto was supposed to be sleeping along with Noctis but couldn’t, the image of the Chancellor wouldn’t leave his mind.

It was that same night when he reached down to him and almost grabbed his chin, his heart was racing. He was disturbed by the sudden intimacy, but it made him realize how charming he was. He remembered his eyes not leaving him as he continued talking and wandering in circles next to the tables.

Prompto’s mind snapped back to reality when he looked up from his camera and saw Ardyn lying on his side on the mattress, head turned sideways, resting on a hand, with the elbow propping him up, his other hand resting on his hip, one leg bent over the other.

“What are you doing?”

“Posing.”

‘W-what!?”

Ardyn chuckled. “I’m posing. For you,” his eyes were closed, but still smiling.

Prompto tried to talk, shoulders shaking, his face warming up fast; but what came out of his mouth were barely words.

“Come now, we don’t have time to waste here. Do you want more photos of me or not?”

_ Yeah, duh! _ But those times were different, it was all Ardyn minding his own business, with no knowledge that Prompto was watching him. Here, he’s in front of him, posing, and looking sexier when up close. If only he could just… fall forward and cuddle him like he always wanted to, but that’s too soon.

“So uh...” his voice trailed off, lifting up the camera. He snapped one photo; at the same time, he wanted to keep the conversation going. “You’re not… going to… hurt me?”

“Why would I?” Ardyn cracked an eye open, not breaking out of his pose.

“I-I don’t know!” Actually, he does. “You’re the Chancellor of Niflheim and you look and talk in an evil way like--!”

“I don’t do ‘evil things’ all the time, boy,” The hand resting on his hip went up in a ‘ _ are you kidding me’ _ way. “Just like any other ordinary person, I also have hobbies.”

Another new thing to learn. Prompto pressed the snapshot button again before Ardyn placed the hand back on his hip.

“I take long walks, I read books, I chat with people, and I also like to smoke.”

_ He smokes!? _ From all the PSAs that Prompto has watched during school, smoking does bad shit to people like turning the eyes and teeth yellow and giving cancer. But Ardyn, he looks perfectly fine, his scleras aren’t splotched yellow like his irises, and his teeth are snow white; it’s like the only thing affecting his appearance would be natural aging.

Prompto then remembered that one time at the Vesperpool, he kind of broke into Ardyn’s car when he lied to Noctis and Ignis that he needed to leave to pee. Without a roof, it was easy for Prompto to reach forward into the car and open up the cupboard at the front and see its contents: 21 parking tickets, 13 speedings, a chocobo rent bill, a receipt from a liquor store, and some box with thin brown sticks inside. Those must’ve been the stuff that he was referring to. He didn’t take a picture that time, since he needed to get back to Noctis as quick as he could. Why does he remember exactly how many tickets he got? Even he wished he knew the answer.

Prompto’s brought his focus back as he took more pictures from different angles. Climbing out of bed to get pictures of his side, and from behind. He kept pressing the button, not pausing to look at the pictures to see if they’re blurry or not.

It also was quiet, too quiet… and Ardyn was perfectly still, like a mannequin. Prompto wanted to say something, there was so much in his mind that he wanted to say, but they were along the lines of  _ I wanna sit on your bigass dick so badly _ , he didn’t want to kill an intimate moment like this.

Finally it was Ardyn who broke the silence, grunting as he sat up and moved his legs until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“Are you tired?” Prompto said without thinking, still looking at his camera, a bit too shy to look at Ardyn. He looked through the LCD display to see that he’s running a hand through his hair.

“Yes. I do require sleep as well like any other person, and I often don’t get much.”

“You should probably sleep,” _with me._ “Then…” he nearly dodged the bullet there. 

Ardyn blinked, then reached out a hand. Prompto was surprised that he did not hesitate as he leaned forward to allow him to stroke his cheek a bit. Already being so obedient without being told to do something.

His fingers were rough, but then again, this guy was probably in his 50s, but damn he had to look so gorgeous.

Prompto looked back at Ardyn, eyelids half closed, and wanting to kiss his palm. Is it too inappropriate to act now?

“Prompto,” Ardyn began talking again, moving his thumb slowly up and down Prompto’s flaring cheek, making him purse his lips. “If you wish for us to fornicate. You could have asked. I would be more than eager to do what you please.” 

He’s reading his mind. Prompto just stood there, eyes widened. His lip quivered as he tried to find the appropriate words to say.

_ Do whatever you want to me. _

_ For a long time, I wanted you! Fuck me dry, dammit! _

_ Can I ride you like a Chocobo? _

_ Destroy me please, shove that huge dick of yours into me and fuck me until I don’t have a functionable ass anymore… _

There’s only so much to say.

“Fuck yeah,” He beamed. “So many times,  _ fuck yeah! _ ”

Prompto took this chance to leap forward and pretty much  _ tackle _ Ardyn onto the mattress. Whether Ardyn decided to let Prompto pounce onto him or Prompto really had the strength didn’t matter. Their lips were pressed onto each other, and Prompto’s arms were wrapped around the Chancellor’s shoulders. Ardyn’s hands searched its way up his shirt, but since it was tucked into his pants, he reached down there instead. Prompto felt himself tense up when his hand began rubbing onto his buttcrack over his boxers. It tickled.

Prompto had to admit that he never kissed anyone before, not even during high school, or even receive any from his mother, since his parents were barely around. But finally receiving his first kiss and having it be from person he’s been deeply attracted to, it’s hard to believe now if this is reality.

It came to him that everything is indeed real when Ardyn began parting his lips. Prompto took the cue and obliged, allowing him to enter his mouth. He felt a hand clasp onto his nape, as if to let himself to go in deeper. The wet tongue went past his teeth and touched his. Prompto heard his own muffled moans, grasping tightly onto the fabric of Ardyn’s blouse. He felt the hand travel further up his back, dragging the shirt fabric along with it.

Prompto quickly pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp for air.

Ardyn chuckled, “Cute.”

“H-how’s it cute!?” 

“You’ll learn when you listen to yourself get taken by me,” he said, returning the hand back to his waist, dragging a finger along the belt circled around it. “Now, sit on my face.”

Prompto only stared in response in confusion, and Ardyn stared back, with that same enticing smirk he always has.

“I believe I was clear. Take your pants off, and sit on my face,” he tugged the belt buckle. “Or do I have to do it for you?”

A short  _ ‘uhm’ _ escaped Prompto’s lips but then Ardyn already acted. The belt was unhooked. Prompto sat up, straddling the Chancellor’s hips, allowing him to undo his pants. Impulsively, he slapped both hands over his mouth when he heard his own light moans after Ardyn slipped a thumb beneath his underwear.

“Don’t cover your mouth,” he snapped, pulling his pants and underwear down; and Prompto obliged, removing his hands. When it both reached his knee, Prompto adjusted himself upward, and freed himself from it. His lower half was now completely bare. Ardyn was still lying at his back, his face fixated onto the ceiling.

“Come closer to me.”

Prompto nodded and moved himself forward until his butt was mere inches above the Chancellor’s face. He’s shaking, he’s never done this before.

“Don’t bite your lip either.” Ardyn said, gripping onto his waist and thigh, pulling it closer to him. Prompto yelped loudly when he felt the area just below his hardening cock make contact with his mouth. He’s kissing around it, then he felt something hot and wet teasing the entrance before squeezing its way in. Ardyn hooked his arms over Prompto’s thighs to hold him in place, nails digging into his flesh, preventing him from any kind of escape. Prompto had to fight the urge of covering his mouth, he told him not to, but with his free hands, what was there to do?

Ardyn’s tongue squirmed inside of Prompto and his stubble was scraping against his skin, it made him cry out, hands reaching out to grip onto the headboard that was in front of him.

A hand moved to massage his growing erection, stroking down until his fingers were in the curls of his pubic hair. Prompto yelped as his legs tense up, feeling his nails press deeper.

“A-Ardyn...please!” He moaned, shivering from the waves of pleasure hitting him.

Ardyn pulled his tongue out of him, “Please what?”

Prompto doesn’t want to say it, he bit his lip, despite what Ardyn told him not to.

“F…fuck m-me,“ he choked out through gritted teeth. “Please, fuck me!”

Ardyn only chuckled, kneading the head of his cock. “That’s not enough. What exactly do you want from me?”

He’s challenging him. Not only was Ardyn Prompto’s first kiss, but also the person who is going to take his virginity. First times aren’t always perfect, Prompto knew that, but to finally be this close to the Chancellor, he shouldn’t bail out on anything. This was his chance, and it shouldn’t be wasted.

“I want your…” Prompto took a deep breath. “I want the Chancellor of Niflheim’s dick inside of me… and I want it to cum inside and make a dirty mess out of me!”

“Such an eager plea. But how could I simply refuse?” Ardyn scooted himself away from beneath Prompto’s butt, releasing his thigh and cock. Prompto allowed himself to relax on the space where he was resting at earlier, but it didn’t last long when he felt his shirt being yanked from behind.

Before he knew it, he was turned around and pinned down onto the mattress, the pillows bouncing up, and one fell off the bed. Ardyn was on top of him, staring down at him, hand wrapped around his neck, but not tightening.

He moved the hand to trace a finger up Prompto’s neck, feeling the Adam’s apple move when the fingertip went over his throat and then stopped at the boy’s chin. “Don’t you worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Prompto could only nod, lips parting to allow himself to breathe.

Ardyn withdrew the hand and moved them to the hem of his tank top. “Now, we should get this out of the way.”

“No!” Prompto shouted, hands bolting down to grip tightly onto the hem.

The Chancellor raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

“I just… I-I can’t let you…!” He trailed off, remembering what he told himself earlier. “Actually, n-nevermind…” he hesitantly loosened his hands around his shirt. He noticed that he still has his gloves and arm bands on, Noctis has never seen what’s beneath it, and neither should Ardyn. The stretch marks all over his body would be okay, sort of, but never as what’s engraved onto his wrist.

“No need to be so shy,” Ardyn smiled. “I’ll let you keep your garments on to keep you comfortable. But just for now, allow me to tease you there.”

The tank top was hitched upwards, up to his chest, just a little above his nipples. Goosebumps rose in Prompto’s skin when his naked belly was exposed. He was aware that his abdomen was heaving, and Ardyn’s seeing it all. It was hard to resist covering his face.

Ardyn lifted up a hand up to his mouth and began pulling his gloves off with his teeth. The image was really alluring. Prompto searched around to see if his camera was nearby to take a picture of that, unfortunately it was nowhere in sight. He must have dropped it onto the floor when he ran into Ardyn’s arms.

After the gloves were off, Ardyn sat up straight and opened up the red pouch at his thigh. Most of the time it was hidden beneath the black coat and the many layers of shirts he wore, but nonetheless it must be what he used to carry around small objects such as his car keys and cellphone. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, so the chances of it hurting would be way less.

“Hey wait,” Prompto said, and Ardyn looked at him, midway of twisting the cap off. “If I’m going to be naked, you should too.”

Ardyn smiled, dropping the bottle onto the mattress. “Fair enough,” and his arms reached behind him to untie his waistcoat. Prompto, of course, watched. Ardyn tossed the one waistcoat over his shoulder and went back to undoing the next one. How many shirts was this man wearing? It was quite hard to tell, but it taking a long while to fully strip only makes things more exciting.

After pulling off his scarf, he was down to his white blouse; he looked so bare, after many occasions of seeing him wear all of those layers, it was quite jarring. Prompto was aware that Ardyn was staring at him the whole time as he does this. He could already imagining him asking him ‘ _ Like what you see?’ _ and the answer was crystal clear.

He finally took off the blouse, and Prompto was amazed to see at what he saw. A rather pale but well-toned bod with red hair scattered across his bare chest, and down his torso. He always guessed that Ardyn would be hairy, and he was correct and certainly wasn’t disappointed.

“Oh my god,” Prompto breathed, as Ardyn picked up the bottle again.

He chuckled, resuming taking the cap off. “It’s a rarity for me to strip down for somebody. But it seems like you’re in for a treat tonight.”

_ Thank you, _ Prompto wanted to say, but he was too occupied by the amounts of body hair he has. Gods, it makes his own body feel bare.

“I must ask, are you a virgin?” Ardyn broke Prompto’s trance, eyes shifted at him as he poured the clear liquid onto his fingers.

Prompto wanted to hide his face, but he had to resist. Instead, he gripped onto the sheets. “Y-yeah… I-I’ve never slept with anyone,” and there he went. His only moments of performing sexual acts would the times he has masturbated, nothing more, nothing less. Having someone else pleasure him was something he always imagined, but never experienced.

“Splendid,” Ardyn purred as he moved the coated fingers towards his butt. Prompto’s hole puckered when the cold liquid made contact with it. “Now I would have to make extra precaution not to make this too painful.”

The finger slipped in easily, making the gunman moan loudly as he throw his head back from the sudden ecstasy.

“Do you hear yourself now? Do you now know why I adored the noises you make?” He said as he moved the finger in and out of Prompto’s ass. Prompto couldn’t bring himself to talk, the repeated gasping and moaning prevented him from forming words.

“Answer me, Prompto.”

“Yes!” Then, two fingers were inserted in, and the noises continued.

“Wonderful. Truly wonderful,” Ardyn leaned forward, opening his mouth to capture a nipple within his lips, his other hand snaking up his side to tease the other. Prompto’s body bucked when the fingertips brush against a sensitive spot inside.

He bit onto the sensitive flesh and pinched it the same time, earning him a loud yelp from the boy.

Prompto did listen to himself make those noises, just from being fingered. He wasn’t sure how to feel from hearing himself moan out like this, but if it pleases the Chancellor, then he’ll do whatever to make sure he’s pleased all the way.

Ardyn stopped teasing his chest and pulled out his fingers. He sat up straight again to work down his own pants.  _ This is it! Here it is! _

Once his erect cock was out, Prompto spreads his leg wider to give him an easier access.

Ardyn grabbed onto the boy’s hips, thumbs lightly kneading circles on the area. “Ah, you really want me, do you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Prompto gasped, grasping onto the bunched up tank top that was barely covering his chest.

“Ask, and you shall receive,” and the cock was pushed inside. Prompto’s legs closed in against Ardyn’s hips, wrapping around it as an attempt to draw him closer. When it was in deep enough, he gave no warning and immediately began moving.

Prompto could not control himself, with the intense pleasure searing through his body, he cried out, and he knew it satisfied the Chancellor. Ardyn leaned downwards until his face was just inches away from the boy’s shoulder, and he sank his teeth into it, drawing out a short scream from him. Prompto’s arms found its way onto his back, clawing onto the naked skin. Ardyn hissed against his shoulder when his nails penetrated into his shoulder blade.

He removed his mouth, leaving behind a deep bite mark. Between the slight gap between their bodies, he dug a hand and constricted his fingers around the boy’s pulsing erection, and pumped him as he tried to keep up the tempo of his thrusts.

Prompto moaned louder, his nails puncturing the skin deep enough to draw blood. “Yes…!” He cried. “YES!”

Never did he thought his stalking would lead to this. To be able to make the man of his dreams, and have him pleasure him in such a way. This could not be a dream, he’s feeling it, everything, from the cock deep inside of him, the hand pumping him, the aroma he’s inhaling, the grunts he’s hearing.

It wasn’t long before Ardyn plunged himself as deep as he could and climaxed, inside of him. He stopped thrusting, face buried into the boy’s shoulder. He pulled out of his hole, ignoring the cum that was leaking out, but his hand did not stop. Prompto’s arms slackened and dropped to the side. His voicebox was tired out, letting out light pants as Ardyn moved his hand; he wasn’t sure how loud he was, but he was sure Ardyn was pleased of what came out of him.

Soon enough, Prompto came into his hand, sending shivers across his body until he finished releasing.

Ardyn rose up, looking at the white liquid spilled onto his hand with a satisfied smirk, then he brought it to lips, and began licking it off.

“Hold on,” Prompto was disappointed in himself for not getting a photo of Ardyn biting his gloves off when the chance was there, but this quick moment was similar, more than sufficient acrually. He climbed off the bed to retrieve the camera that he dropped onto the floor. When he returned, he aimed the camera at his direction. “Do it again.”

“As you wish,” the Chancellor obliged. Running his tongue up his palm, picking up the droplets of cum dripping down his hand. Prompto pressed the snap button to get pictures of that. Looking at it from the screen made him realize that Ardyn was smirking while looking directly at him. Oh dear, this would be the perfect picture to jerk off to later.

When he was done, he reached the hand forward and cupped the boy’s cheek. Prompto lowered the camera and sighed in relief. “You were awesome,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Ardyn brought himself closer to him, lips slightly parted, but Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Wait, hold on a second!” he exclaimed. “You just ate my ass and my cum and now you’re gonna make me taste it!?”

He heard the Chancellor snort. “Are you afraid of knowing what you taste like?”

“N-no, it’s just!” He stopped himself, his face reddening again. “Just go to sleep, dammit!”

“I’ll sleep better if you cuddle with me.”

“Consider it done!”

Prompto relaxed onto the bed, turning off the camera and putting it on the nightstand, pulling the sheets over him. Ardyn climbed off the bed to turn off the lights. The room was immediately shrouded in darkness. Prompto’s eyes readjusted and saw Ardyn’s silhouette approach the bed and settled himself in next to him. He rested his hand against his shoulder, and took a deep breath, letting the scent to fill up his nose, and he drifted to sleep quickly. But not before feeling arms wrap around him, and lips brushing against his forehead.

“Sleep well, dear Prompto.”

 

Prompto woke up sooner than he thought, and saw that Ardyn had his back turned to him. They broke from each other’s embrace some time in the middle of night. Despite wanting to stay longer, he also wanted to return to Noctis. He’s only a few doors away. If he were to stay longer with Ardyn and get caught, Noctis and the others would definitely get furious, and even more once they find out what’s been going into that camera.

Prompto got out of bed and circled around it to find his pants, which was pooled around the foot.

“Going back?” He heard Ardyn say once he pulled his pants up and the secured belt.

“Yeah,” He lifted up his head to see that the Chancellor was sitting up on the bed. “I gotta get back to Noctis, I know I can’t stay with you for long.”

“I see.”

Prompto continued dressing himself up, and grabbing his vest from the armchair. He knew Ardyn was watching, so he had to not face him, not wanting him to see that he has noticed. When he was done putting his vest and boots on, he grabbed his camera from the nightstand, and head at the door. He paused for a bit, taking one last look over his shoulder.

“Will we… will we meet again?” He asked.

“Certainly.”

“Uhm… When?”

“At Altissia, of course,” Ardyn smiled. “Who else wouldn’t be looking forward to Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya’s wedding?”

Prompto nodded, smiling back. “A-Awesome! I’ll see ya then!” And he exited the room.

It didn’t take long for him to search for Noctis’s room. He still managed to remember the number. It was at the floor above and near the end of the hall.

Once he found it, he knocked onto the door and waited. The doorknob turned and it cracked open.

“Prompto?” Noctis yawned, he was clearly groggy, going by how low and cracky his voice was. His eyes were narrowed into slits from the sudden brightness from the hallway light. “What’re you doing here so early?”

“Well,” Prompto cleared his throat. “I tried heading to Duscae but I… I felt kinda lonely. So I decided to come back and maybe see if we can… y’know, go together.”

Noctis rubbed an eye, opening the door wider to let him in. “Alright...”

Prompto stepped in to see that the hotel room was still dark, Ignis and Gladio were sound asleep in the bed at the opposite side of the room.

“By the way,” Noctis closed the door, despite how dark the room was, Prompto could tell that Noctis was wrinkling his nose. “You smell different; like some sort of expensive cologne… and sweat.”

“Oh! Uh,” Prompto squeaked. “You see, I ran a lot the past day and I also happened to pass by a beauty store and sampled some cologne. I-it’s for Cindy! I wonder if she likes this kind of smell.”

Noctis snorted. “Well, I’m going back to bed.”

Somehow he was able to come up with a convincing lie on the spot. Didn’t work for Ardyn, but it worked for Noctis for sure.

Noctis climbed back to bed and drifted back to sleep quickly. Prompto wasn’t sleepy, so he went to the bathroom, and turned the lights on. He thought of showering, but it would mean washing Ardyn’s scent off of him. It would be delightful to keep it on him for just a little longer, considering how it’s an extra component of Ardyn that he has taken besides all of those photos stored into that camera.

Prompto pulled the toilet cover down, and sat on it with a deep exhale. He pulled out his camera and turned it on. It was low on battery. He pressed the display button, and began looking through the photos he took of Ardyn from the previous night.

That encounter won’t be their last, certainly. Ardyn’s going to be at Altissia for the wedding. Prompto, of course, will be looking forward to that.

What will he learn about him this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, i got the ardyn smokes headcanon from this cosplay of him with a cigarette and i thought it looked sexy so i decided to throw it in


End file.
